Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Mysteries of Soleanna
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "'06" and "Generations", the story is split into three parts. Sonic's vacation to Soleanna goes awry when he begins having strange memory lapses and Eggman arrives, seeking the Chaos Emeralds. Soon, Sonic, Shadow and Silver are in a race to recover the emeralds and uncover a mysterious force at work, bringing their forgotten memories of Soleanna to light.
1. Sonic's Story: Part 1

_The Kingdom of Soleanna, a truly beautiful town and one of the most peaceful places on the planet. With its rich history and ever evolving technology as well as its picturesque sights and discoveries, people have come from far and wide to experience it for themselves. However, no one is aware of the darkness that once held itself over this beautiful kingdom as well as the rest of the world._

_A long time ago, an experiment took place that would've taken the life of Soleanna's beloved ruler, known as "Project Soleanna", an attempt to harness the power of their divine protector "Solaris" for the betterment of mankind. However, when the project backfired and the Duke's life was lost, two evil entities were created by the experiment. One was called Iblis, an evil fiery behemoth that commanded nothing but raw destruction. The other was Mephiles, a cold, cunning and cruel manipulator that intertwined the fates of the kingdom's heir, Princess Elise, and three of the world's greatest heroes, all in an attempt to refuse with Iblis._

_Though Mephiles' plan succeeded and he was rejoined with Iblis, their new union would not last long as Solaris was defeated by the combined power of three special hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow and Silver. And although they were victorious in stopping Solaris, only by erasing the events of Project Solaris from history could fix what was done. However, they also had to sacrifice their memories of their greatest adventure in Soleanna._

_And with the likes of Mephiles and Iblis erased from history, Soleanna should have returned to its everlasting peace. And with the evil Doctor Eggman, another who was intertwined with Mephiles' scheme and arch rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, trapped outside of time, peace was sure to be._

_However, things are beginning to take place over the beloved kingdom of Soleanna...as time space is being ripped apart at the seams again..._

**_SONIC the HEDGEHOG 2: Mysteries of Soleanna_**

**_Chapter 1: Sonic's Story - Do I Know You? Sonic and Elise Meet Again_**

Our tale begins in the kingdom of Soleanna one fine and sunny day. It was fairly clear as few clouds dotted the otherwise blue sky. As the streets were full of bustling people going about their usual days, our attention turns to an interesting pair walking into the streets of Soleanna. One appeared to be a bright blue hedgehog and a two tailed light orange fox. They were Sonic and Tails.

"So...this is Soleanna huh?" Sonic asked "Heh. Its pretty." Tails chuckled as he looked to Sonic.

"Well, it IS known to be one of the most beautiful cities in the world Sonic. And I can see why. Just LOOK at all the amazing architecture and beauty around us. Isn't it amazing?" Tails asked. Sonic looked to his friend before crossing his arms behind his head.

"Ehhh. If you're into all that stuff, whatever Tails. I'd just like to know where we can get a chili dog. I'm starving after that trip we took out here." Sonic said. Tails chuckled, figuring Sonic would say that.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me pick this year's vacation spot Sonic. I've always wanted to see Soleanna for myself." Tails said. Sonic started glancing around the street, seeing all the happy and smiling faces surrounding him. As he then viewed up into the sky, a strange thought began to pass through his mind, causing him to stop in his tracks. Tails soon noticed and stopped as well.

"Hmm? What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic remained dead silent as Tails approached his side.

"Hey...Tails. Do you get the STRANGE feeling we've been here before?" Sonic asked. Tails lightly slanted his head, confused by Sonic's words.

"Whaddya mean Sonic? We both know this is our first time here. Why would you say that?" he asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. It just...came to me all of a sudden. I feel like...we've been here before. And...something bad went down here." Sonic said. Tails shrugged.

"I dunno Sonic. Maybe its just your imagination." Tails said. Sonic sighed before looking to Tails.

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, c'mon. I'm still hungry for a chili dog." Sonic said. Tails nodded before the two continued off again.

**_~ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2 ~_**

As Sonic and Tails soon entered the bustling center of Soleanna, they stopped at one of the nearby restaurants and got a bite to eat. They sat outside, seated underneath a patio umbrella at one of the tables.

"Feeling better Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded, saying the food did the trick, making Tails grin.

"That's good. You had me a little worried earlier. Maybe it was your stomach making you hallucinate or something." Tails said. With chili dog still in his mouth, Sonic glared annoyingly at Tails.

"And just what does THAT mean?" he asked, muffled by his food. Just then, as he turned his head with a sigh, he noticed someone talking amongst a group of young children and their parents. It appeared to be a young woman with short dark red hair and light blue eyes. She was seen wearing a long white dress with matching gloves on her arms. With one last bite, Sonic gulped down his chili dog.

"Hey Tails? Who's that?" Sonic asked. Tails looked over at the young woman and merely shrugged.

"I don't know Sonic. I've never seen her before. Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" he asked. Sonic glanced over to Tails and nodded. They slipped out of their seats and approached casually as the young woman waved goodbye to the kids and parents.

"Excuse us." Tails said. His voice caught her attention as she glanced at the two of them. Tails gave a light wave as Sonic crossed his arms.

"Oh. Hello there. What can I do for you?" she asked. Tails and Sonic looked to one another.

"Well, my name's Tails. But my full name is Miles Prower. And this is my friend Sonic." Tails said, introducing themselves. Sonic gave a light salute. Hearing the name "Sonic", the young girl gasped.

"S-Sonic?" she asked. Sonic curiously raised a brow.

"Yeah. That's me. What? Shocked to meet me in the flesh?" Sonic asked. The girl shook her head.

"N-No. That's not it. Its just...your name. It...sounds familiar to me." she said. Tails and Sonic lightly glanced at each other again.

"How so?" Tails asked.

"I...I feel like we know each other. But...no. It couldn't be. Please forgive me. Its a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Elise." she said. Hearing the name "Elise", Sonic now gasped.

"E-Elise...?" he asked. Tails glared over at Sonic.

"Sonic? Oh. Not THIS again!" Tails groaned, covering his face with his palm. Elise asked what was the matter, to which she got a look from Sonic.

"That name sounds familiar to ME too. Ugh. What is this? Deja vu or something?" Sonic asked, shaking his head. Elise asked if Sonic was feeling all right.

"Don't ask me. He's been this way since we came to town." Tails said. Just then, there was the sound of an echoing, but rather boastful laughter coming from all around them. Sonic and Tails suddenly turned serious and looked around.

"Tails!" Sonic called. The fox nodded.

"No doubt. That's Eggman all right." Tails said. Just then, the three of them looked up and gasped, seeing the Egg Mobile descending down. In the cockpit was the villainous madman Sonic knew all too well, Doctor Eggman.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Greetings princess of Soleanna! Let me get down to business and introduce myself." Eggman said, unaware that Sonic was there until he was at ground level. Elise slowly stepped back as Sonic and Tails covered her.

"The name is Doctor Eggman. I have come to your fair city to...hmm? HMM?! S-SONIC!" Eggman yelled, spotting the hedgehog shortly. Sonic grew a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, well, well...long time no see Egg Head. Thought your big fat butt would have a hard time escaping from outside time and space. We thought we'd FINALLY get a break from you." Sonic said. Eggman groaned.

"While it IS a bother to see you and that fox here, I have no time for the likes of you. So butt out hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. He soon pointed to Elise.

"Listen up your highness. I have no time to dilly dally anymore. I am here because I've caught wind that YOU'RE hiding the one thing I want...the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman yelled. Sonic and Tails gasped.

"The Chaos Emeralds?! Here?!" Tails asked. Elise stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Don't give me that innocent act. As we speak, my robots are already searching the area for them. And in no time at all, I'll GET what I came for." Eggman said. Sonic groaned.

"Whatever you want Eggman, you're not getting it as long as I'm here!" Sonic shouted. Eggman huffed.

"We'll see you blue pest." Eggman said. Just then, there was a loud beeping sound coming from the control panel of Eggman's pod. With a press of a button, a hologram of Orbot appeared before him.

"Doctor! Wonderful news! The scouting troop you sent out have reported in. We've found the Chaos Emeralds in the Soleanna Museum. Its not that far from your position." Orbot said. Eggman chuckled.

"Excellent. Prepare the Egg Kong! I'm going over there right now." Eggman said, watching as Orbot's projection vanish. With that, Eggman's pod suddenly took off and soared away.

"Oh no! If the emeralds are here, we can't let HIM get them!" Tails yelled. Sonic looked to Elise.

"Princess! Which way to that museum?" Sonic asked. Elise looked down at Sonic, saying it was on the other side of the city. He firmly nodded before suddenly darting over and scooping the princess in his arms.

"You'll have to forgive me "princess", but I don't know these streets that well. You'll have to guide me." Sonic said "Tails! Let's go!" Tails nodded and followed close behind Sonic as they raced off, giving chase to Doctor Eggman.

**_~ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2 ~_**

Having rushed through the city, Sonic and Tails arrived at the museum entrance before Eggman did. But Sonic was the only one to go inside, waiting in the museum foyer, as Tails and Elise waited outside. All was quiet as Sonic anxiously awaited Eggman's arrival.

"All right. I'm at the museum. So where are YOU Egg head?" Sonic muttered. Just then, the roof above him cracked apart and a large mechanical gorilla came crashing down in the foyer. In its chest was the Egg Mobile with Eggman at the helm.

"Hmph! I was waiting for you to show up! You kept me waiting!" Sonic called. Eggman growled.

"You may have gotten here first, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to squash you like a bug hedgehog! This is for all the times you've foiled my plans in the past!" Eggman yelled. As a large glass dome covered Eggman's front, the Egg Kong pounded its chest with its colossal hands and gave a loud mechanical roar. Sonic smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Hmph! Bring it baldy!" Sonic yelled.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Sonic's Story: Part 2

**_SONIC the HEDGEHOG 2: Mysteries of Soleanna_**

**_Chapter 2: Sonic's Story - Showdown at the Soleanna Museum_**

The massive Egg Kong pounded its chest with a mighty roar before coming charging, just like a wild beast, towards Sonic. But the hedgehog zoomed out of the way before the beast could get close.

"Take THIS Sonic!" Eggman yelled. The Egg Kong rose its hands in the air and slammed them down on the ground, causing a massive shockwave that shook the museum. Sonic was momentarily fuddled as the Egg Kong fired one of its giant hands at him. But Sonic saw it coming and took a giant leap over.

"Ha! You'll have to be quicker than that Eggman!" Sonic yelled. But suddenly, the hand ricocheted off the wall and came from behind, socking Sonic in the back. The doctor laughed as the hand reattached to the wrist.

"You'd better watch out hedgehog! This robot's packing more surprises than you can handle! Like THESE for instance!" Eggman yelled. In his cockpit, with a press of a button, the chest plates on the robot opened and out came a barrage of missiles. Sonic saw them coming and zoomed around the room, losing the missiles as they impacted on the ground. He then lunged into the air and used a homing attack against Eggman's dome. The impact shook the Egg Kong.

"Heh heh heh heh! What's the matter Egghead? You look shaken up." Sonic teased. Eggman groaned.

"You little! You're gonna get it now!" he bellowed.

**_~ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2 ~_**

Outside the museum, we find Tails and Princess Elise waiting patiently as they hear the sounds of the battle escalating within. Elise nervously looked to Tails.

"Tails, are you sure your friend will be all right on his own?" she asked. Tails looked to the princess and grinned, giving a wink of the eye.

"No worries. Sonic and I go way back with Eggman. If anything, Sonic's gonna win. No WAY could Eggman ever." Tails said. They then looked back towards the museum as, returning to the inside, Sonic was seen zooming around the Egg Kong at great speeds, making Eggman and his machine dizzy.

"G-G-Gah! Stand still you pesky worm!" Eggman yelled. The Egg Kong started swinging its fists randomly, trying to squash the blue hedgehog. But one appeared to come direclty as Sonic was passing by, effectively cutting the trail. Eggman laughed.

"Ha ha! Got you!" he yelled. But just then, he heard a whistle and glared up at the Egg Kong's shoulder, seeing Sonic standing there with his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Eggman!" he teased. He suddenly turned around and wagged his rear at Eggman, causing him to turn bright red.

"Why YOU...! I'll turn you into mince meat!" Eggman yelled. The Egg Kong growled and raised one hand up, hoping to slam Sonic. But the hedgehog leaped away in time and caused the giant beast to puncture its own arm with its attack.

"Ha! Sucker!" he laughed. Eggman snarled.

"You've mocked me for the LAST TIME hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. He slammed a button on his control panel, unleashing another wave of missiles from the robot's chest. Sonic rushed to avoid them as lasers suddenly fired from the Egg Kong's eyes.

"Whoa! Busting out the heavy artillery at last Eggman? Heh! About time!" Sonic yelled. Eggman watched as Sonic zipped and zagged around the room, avoiding the lasers and missiles. He then made another homing attack at the dome covering Eggman, throwing the Egg Kong off its feet.

"Heh heh! Too slow!" Sonic called. Eggman growled, hitting a button on his control pad. One of the robot's hands opened up and took aim at Sonic.

"Now I've got you!" Eggman yelled. With another press of the button, the giant mechanical hand came launching straight at Sonic. The hedgehog started making a bolt into the next room as the hand prepared to grab him. The giant mechanical hand swung at Sonic, but the hedgehog leaped and avoided the attack. However, the hand continued on into the next room and smashed a display case. Sonic and Eggman looked in shock to see the shattered display case held the Chaos Emeralds.

"T-The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic gasped. Eggman gasped, seeing the Chaos Emeralds gathered together directly behind Sonic.

"Ho ho ho ho! The Chaos Emeralds! At long last, they are MINE!" Eggman laughed. Sonic groaned, glaring directly at Eggman.

"No WAY are you getting your filthy hands on ANY of the emeralds! Not as long as I'm here!" Sonic yelled. Eggman growled as the Egg Kong came charging towards Sonic. Sonic came lunging for Eggman and launched another homing attack for Eggman. The impact knocked Eggman's pod loose from the Egg Kong, causing it to power down and for the doctor to be sent flying out of his Egg Mobile.

"D'oh! I HATE that hedgehog!" Eggman growled. But just then, he saw the Chaos Emeralds laid before him.

"Wait. What am I getting so down about? The Chaos Emeralds are within my reach! I can still win! Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. But suddenly, Sonic took hold of Eggman's moustache and gave it a firm yank from the side, causing him to flinch.

"Like I said, don't go getting any IDEAS Egghead." Sonic said. But as the two looked at each other with anger in their eyes, the emeralds suddenly began glowing brightly.

"W-What the...?!" Eggman gasped. They both watched as the emeralds rose up into the air and began circling around before suddenly launching off on their own in seven different directions.

"Whoa! What...?!" Sonic yelled, seeing the emeralds leaving imprints in the walls. Eggman quickly brought himself to his knees and yelled in disgust.

"No! No! No! NO! What happened?! Where did the emeralds go?!" Eggman exclaimed. Sonic figured the emeralds must've "sensed" Egghead coming and decided to separate to avoid being used by him. The doctor angrily glared at Sonic and shoved him away before making a bee line back to his mobile.

"This isn't over Sonic! This little game of ours just got interesting. Let's make it a race then! The first to find the Chaos Emeralds is the winner!" Eggman called. He then made his great escape through the broken roof of the museum, leaving the Egg Kong behind.

**_~ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2 ~_**

With Eggman having escaped, Sonic, Tails and Elise were soon joined by the Soleanna authorities and thoroughly searched the area of which the Chaos Emeralds vanished.

"So...you're just saying the emeralds VANISHED? And it happened right after you and Eggman were in arms distance of them? Hmm. That's weird. This never happened before." Tails said. Sonic nodded, reminding Tails that he told him everything he knew.

"Well, whatever the case, this means the emeralds are now loose somewhere in Soleanna and we've got to get them all back before Doctor Eggman gets his grubby mitts on them." Tails said. As the two exited from the other room, an eerie black shadow was seen on the wall as a pair of red eyes glared at the two. It gave a soft, evil toned chuckle before vanishing.

"What do you think could've made the emeralds just up and separate like that? I mean, its almost as if they sensed something coming and separated to keep themselves safe." Tails suggested. Sonic shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now bud. I have ZERO idea at all." Sonic said, crossing his arms behind his head. They returned to Elise who was busy surveying the area of Eggman's attack.

"What does Doctor Eggman want with the Chaos Emeralds?" Elise asked. Sonic and Tails glanced at one another before facing Elise again.

"NOTHING GOOD." Sonic said firmly "Don't worry princess. Let US handle ol' fat and ugly. We'll retrieve the Chaos Emeralds before he does." Tails nodded.

"That's right. We're used to this sort of thing." Tails said. Elise nodded, apologizing in advance for putting them through this trouble.

"Again, we're used to it." Tails chuckled.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
